Soy Lo Prohibido
by Usako Suyi
Summary: El amor no conoce de lazos. A veces sólo resta seguir, después de las decisiones que tomamos en la vida. Pero si alguna vez me vieras... UA Darien & Serena Editado por JennySol -¿ahora estás contenta?-


_A Jenny, por amar SLP tanto como yo..._

_

* * *

  
_

**_SOY LO PROHIBIDO_  
**

Así empezó...

Estaba destruida por la pérdida de mi embarazo _–si lo pienso bien ese fue el único motivo por el cual nos casamos-_ nada podía prepararme para eso.

Me había costado mucho aceptar la idea, no había sido fácil, no es que fuera una nena, ya tenía 26. Pero nuestra relación no estaba preparada para el cambio que significaba un bebé, ni para el compromiso que eso llevaba.

Nos conocíamos de toda la vida, él y su hermano mayor habían sido mis vecinos desde niña. Millones de veces había corrido y jugado con ellos, bueno en realidad él nos cuidaba y Seiya y yo jugábamos. Tal vez por eso de niña siempre fui muy varonera, era un chico más de la pandilla.

El hermano mayor de Seiya le llevaba 11 años, los padres de ellos habían muerto en un trágico accidente, cuando Seiya tenía 4 años. Habían vivido junto a unos tíos, pero cuando el mayor de los Kou cumplió los 18, tomó a su hermano y se fueron a vivir solos. Compraron la casa que lindaba con la mía. Antes vivían cruzando la calle, ahora lo hacían al lado mío y para mí era genial, ya que podía ir de una casa a la otra por el jardín.

Lo único que me molestaba era la tristeza en los ojos del mayor de los Kou -_creo que nunca lo llamé por su nombre hasta esa noche. Pero me estoy adelantando a los hechos, esperen un poco más-._

Sólo tenía 11 años cuando los ladrones entraron a casa, estaba durmiendo en lo de una amiga... Lo único que recuerdo de su funeral era estar abrazada a él llorando, no podía entender, mis padres se habían ido y nunca volvería a verlos. Lo último que les dije era cuanto los amaba y que eran los mejores padres del mundo por haberme dejado ir a dormir a lo de Lita. Un "Hasta Mañana", el calor de sus besos y sus abrazos. Eso es todo lo que me quedó.

Como si mi vida no hubiese cambiado poco, los días que le siguieron al entierro fueron caóticos. Mis padres habían amasado una importante fortuna en bienes raíces y en acciones en la bolsa. Me convertí en un objeto para todos mis parientes, hasta que un día Seiya llegó corriendo a mi casa.

**-Desde ahora sos nuestra.-** Gritó feliz Seiya. **–Mi hermano arregló todo, desde ahora vas a vivir con nosotros.-**

Recuerdo el brillante resplandor de los ojos de Seiya, estaba feliz. Y yo quería estar feliz como él. Pero no podía, sabía que la sonrisa no llegaba a mis ojos. Kou llegó un minuto después como siempre tranquilo.

Kou se inclinó para llegar a mi altura, y me sonrió. Esos ojos tristes me miraban tan cálidamente, él me daba refugio. Entendía mi dolor. Posó su mano en mi cabeza, haciéndome una caricia consoladora.

**-Serena, hablé con el juez que está llevando tu custodia. Le conté que nos conocíamos y que éramos los tres muy unidos. Pedí tu custodia, y él accedió a que te quedaras con nosotros, siempre y cuando vos quisieras.-** Su voz era como una caricia, a pesar de mi edad sabía que su voz era un imán para quién lo escuchara. Si Kou hablaba todos lo escuchaban, especialmente las mujeres.

Accedí, no confiaba en nadie más. "Mis familiares" no eran más que cerdos chupa sangre, que querían quedarse con el dinero de mis padres. Tiempo después, como unos 8 años, Kou me confesó la verdad. Mis padres habían muerto por deseos de uno de mis tíos, al menos el informe policial decía eso.

Lo que más me impactó fue saber que mis padres habían dejado declarado en su testamento que Kou sería el tutor legal mío. Cuando vi el documento _–lo poco que podía ver ya que no paraba de llorar y las lágrimas borroneaban mi visión- _mi padre y madre me confesaban todo el amor que sentían por mí, el miedo que tenía por las amenazas que sufrían.

Y sobre todo, me explicaban la admiración que sentían por el joven Kou y el gran trabajo que había hecho con su hermano. No conocían a nadie mejor para dejar la custodia de su hija y no podían confiar en nadie más que él. Kou se convirtió en mi guía, padre, hermano, confesor, maestro. En una palabra en Todo.

_Seiya_... jamás pude considerarlo como mi familia, más cuando me dio mi primer beso. Teníamos 16 años _–sí un poco lenta salí, pero no me quejo, no saben lo que fue ese beso-_, después de eso yo quedé enamorada de él y lloraba por las noches porque él era un picaflor. Si los marineros tenían un amor en cada puerto, Seiya al menos tenía 10 esperándolo como Penélope a Ulises _–Una lástima que a ninguna se le daba por tejer, por ahí hubiese conseguido algún suéter o bufandas. Ya que todos los regalos que sus novias le hacían, Seiya me los daba a mí. Todavía conservo alguno de los peluches que le regalaban, el día que los donamos, por orden de Kou. Contamos 789 muñequitos, distribuidos en osos, perritos, conejos, etc.-. _

Kou sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Seiya y más de una vez se quedaba a mi lado en silencio, mientras esperaba ilusionada que volviera a casa por mí. Cuántas noches me habrá cuidado y yo sin saberlo.

Ya tenía 22 años, cuando un día llegué a la casa y Seiya estaba gritando como loco. No entendía nada, pero la pelea era fuerte. Por primera vez lo escuché gritar a Kou, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, esa voz era letal. No daba pie a discusión, y menos a contradicción, ese grito fue el primero y el último que escuché provenir de él.

Cuando entré a la casa el ambiente se cortaba con cuchillo, Seiya me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta su habitación. Estaba furioso, enojado, pero también angustiado. Cerró la puerta, y se tiró a llorar sobre mi falda. Se aferró a mis piernas con tanta fuerza que me hizo perder el equilibrio _-gracias a Dios caí sobre la cama, no quiero imaginar los moretones que me hubiesen quedado en el trasero-._

Seiya no habló por casi una hora, sólo lloró. Cuando terminó levantó su mirada y me besó, en la intimidad de su cuarto y prácticamente sobre mí. Nunca voy a saber cómo fue que tomé el valor para entregarme a él de esa manera, sólo sé que mi cuerpo necesitaba el suyo. Y que era lo correcto estar de esa forma con él. Lo amaba desde hacía años y al fin él me miraba como a una mujer.

Kou no estuvo en la cena, sabía que él se iba a dar cuenta de lo que había pasado y prefirió marcharse. Esa noche golpeó la puerta de mi cuarto, ya bien por la madrugada. Sostenía una rosa en la mano, una rosa blanca _–el muy maldito había buscado un perfecta rosa blanca, símbolo de la pureza, ahora que lo reflexiono tendría que haberlo matado-._ Una lágrima surcó mi rostro, él estaba ahí por mí. Para cubrir el lugar que la oreja y el abrazo de mi madre hubiese ocupado.

Con mucho dulzura me acercó una frazada _-Kou nunca miraba cuando me incorporaba de la cama. Quería que me sintiera cómoda y el sistema de la frazada había servido desde el inicio de mi pubertad, hasta ahora. Él miraba a la puerta y yo me tapaba, sin importar el tipo de ropa para dormir que usara-._ Él estaba ahí para escucharme, para que le hablara, como siempre. Esa noche hice lo que en años no había vuelto a hacer, me levanté de la cama y me senté en sus piernas, para sentir que su calor y cuidado me envolvía.

Mi cuerpo se relajó, el dolor en mi entrepierna estaba desapareciendo, pero igual lo sentía, y también sentía vergüenza de que él lo supiera. Escondí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo su cálido perfume, tan familiar y tan preciado para mí, y me largué a llorar. Sentí tensarse su cuerpo _–como siempre lo hacía cuando se enojaba-_ y luego me estrechó más fuerte acariciando mi cabello y meciéndome. Dándome todo su cariño, como lo hacía desde ya 11 años.

**-¿Te cuidó?-** Me preguntó con mucho temor, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. **–Puede que estés un poco adolorida, la primera vez para una mujer suele ser bastante incómoda.-**

**-Lo sé, me duele un poco. Ahora estoy mejor.-** no me aparté de su cuello, si lo hubiese visto no podría a verle dicho nada.

**-Es un momento muy importante, más que nada para una mujer. Hacer el amor por primera vez y más con el hombre que ama.-** Esta vez fui yo quien se tensó, yo amaba a Seiya, no sabía si para él significaba algo.

**-Él te ama desde hace mucho Serena, nunca se anima a decírtelo. Ahora voy a tener que hablar con él, tu primera vez tendría que haber sido sabiendo que él te amaba.-** Su voz maravillosa dejaba notar que estaba decepcionado más que enojado con su hermano. **–Mañana vas a sacar turno con la ginecóloga, para que puedas hablar con una mujer, supongo que tendrás dudas y preguntas. Y estarías más cómoda con alguien de tu mismo sexo.-**

**-No, quiero que hablemos los dos solos. Si a vos no te molesta.-** Sin mirarlo supe que estaba sonriendo.

Todo volvió a la normalidad en el momento que Seiya volvió a Osaka para seguir estudiando. No creí que iba a sobrevivir todo el semestre sin mi Novio _–sí, al final el marinero tenía puerto seguro, YO. Y un capitán que lo iba a matar, según sus palabras textuales, si me hacía daño. No podía ser más feliz.-_.

La primavera del mis 24 fue la que más me impactó. Ahí estaba yo, engalanada con un vestido azul petróleo _–un color que exaltaba mi piel, el color azul de mis ojos y mi rubio cabello-_ pero de diseño basado en la de pesadilla de todo ser con algo de buen gusto. Lo peor era verlo a Kou casarse con esa señora. ¡Podía ser su madre!, ¡no! ¡Su abuela, tenía la edad para ser su abuela y se estaba cansando con él!

Todos sabíamos que era un matrimonio arreglado, Kou y esa señora nos lo habían explicado. Pero yo _–ya bastante grandota y tonta-_ no podía comprenderlo, menos asimilarlo. Seiya estaba hecho una furia, volvió antes a la universidad, dejándome sola en la casa.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de mis padres, volvía a quedarme sola. Pensé en cambiar de universidad para estar con Seiya, pero nuestra relación era tan maravillosa de esa forma que no quería cambiarla _–para mí era la gloria, nos veíamos cada 3 meses al menos una semana y después todo el tiempo que duraran las vacaciones. Cuando Seiya llegaba pasábamos los primeros 3 días encerrados, sólo saliendo para comer y volver corriendo a hacer el amor, eso sabía a gloria.-_.

Kou dejó de ser KOU cuando su esposa murió, en su honor cambió su apellido al de ella. La Sra. Chiba resultó ser una mujer maravillosa e hizo que sus últimos meses, sólo 18, fueran los mejores, no sólo de su vida, si no de la de Kou y mía también.

Fue difícil ver a Kou –_No KOU Serena torpe_- a Chiba pasar por la muerte de su esposa. Creo que al final se había enamorado de ella. Él nunca dijo una palabra del asunto, pero sí habló cuando me pidió que nos mudáramos a la casona que su esposa le había dejado de herencia.

La mudanza fue terriblemente dolorosa, dejar la casa de mis padres _–por más de que ya no vivía allí me hacía bien verla.-, _dejar nuestro barrio. Pero el cargo político que ocupaba Ko... Chiba hacía necesario que estuviéramos más cerca del senado.

Para el cumpleaños número 26 de Seiya, Chiba nos dio una sorpresa. Invitó a su hermano a formar parte de su cuerpo político y a Seiya casi le da un infarto. El sueño de su vida había sido trabajar en política, pero hacerlo al lado de su hermano superó todas sus expectativas. Esa noche no me dejó dormir, hicimos el amor ya no sé cuantas veces, pero sólo le bastó una para "olvidarse".

La participación de Seiya en el equipo de Chiba fue la campaña de publicidad más grande que jamás había visto. Tanto así, que hasta yo tuve que posar para varias revistas _–imaginen, maquillaje por profesionales, estilistas, ropa carísima. Yo estaba en el cielo. Hasta que 2 pequeñas cositas destruyeron mi mundo.-._

Mi cumpleaños número 26 llegó un mes y medio después del de Seiya. Y con él la completa ausencia de mi período, por más de que traté de "darle tiempo a que bajara", sabía bien que la puntería de Seiya había dado en el blanco. Ese día los dos hombres de mi vida me esperaban para celebrar en mi restaurante favorito, pero yo nunca llegué.

Primero corrí a la farmacia a como alma que la lleva el diablo _–Estaba aguantando las ganas del hacer del 1 para que me diera un resultado fidedigno.-_, cuando por fin pude llegar a casa ignoré los mensajes de los dos en el contestador, los 38 mensajes de texto y las 258.476.215 millones de llamadas perdidas en el celular.

Me dirigí corriendo a mi baño, leí desesperadamente el prospecto y traté de imitar la puntería de Seiya y pegarle al palito. Eran de las pruebas de un minuto así que esperé –_No tengo que explicarles que ni siquiera necesité un minuto, apenas se humedeció el reactivo marcó dos rayitas-_. Seguí esperando, pero el resultado no cambió.

Tomé mi bolso nuevamente y corrí desesperada hasta el primer hospital que apareció, fui a la guardia y me extrajeron sangre, a los 20 minutos me dieron los resultados entre 5 y 6 semanas de gestación. En ese momento me desmayé.

No sé cómo pero logré llegar a casa como a la medianoche _–Recuerdo que me llevaron en ambulancia cuando dije que ya estaba recuperada, pero nada más-_. Chiba fue el primero en aparecer, me miraba con angustia _–Odiaba que me mirara así, no quería lastimar a nadie. Menos a él.-_ Seiya fue más dramático, estaba colérico, a los gritos, furioso porque lo había dejado esperando y seguro de que había salido a boludear con mis amigas, dejándolo plantado.

Seiya no dejó que se lo explicara, se fue a dormir a SU habitación _–Claro cuando estaba de humor y quería hacerlo, era nuestra habitación, ahora no quería ni tocarme un pelo y yo embarazada de él. Quería gritarle que OJALÁ no me hubiera tocado, ahora yo estaba furiosa_.- Me quedé en el palier viendo como se iba a su cuarto, dejándome atrás. Un brazo rodeó mi cintura, Chiba, me hizo recostarme sobre su pecho mientras me llevaba hasta el living. Así perdida todavía en su calor mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

**-Estoy embarazada.-** Chiba se tensó como siempre, ambos nos quedamos parados uno frente al otro. Luego se estremeció _–En ese momento sentí que le había fallado, vi la decepción en su rostro a pesar de la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Su mirada se llenó de angustia, soledad... Habían tantas emociones juntas, pero sabía que demostraba más de lo que yo llegaba a comprender. Había algo más.-. _Pensé que el mundo no iba a seguir girando, se había parado durante la confesión. Pero Chiba me abrazó fuertemente, susurrando palabras de cariño y meciéndome con amor junto a él. _–Realmente no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo este lío, pero sabía que él iba a estar a mi lado.-._

La cara de Seiya se desfiguró por completo –_Mi reino por una máquina del tiempo, me gustaría volver sólo para tener la imagen de él paralizada por el miedo. Soy un poco mala, lo sé.-. _Lo que siguió no fue lindo, Chiba nos pidió que decidiéramos, seguir adelante o terminar el embarazo. Los dos elegimos hacernos responsables de nuestros errores y ser padres.

No sé cómo y ni por qué terminé aceptando casarme con Seiya, no era que no lo quisiera, pero no estaba preparada. Bueno la verdad es que sé por qué lo hice, no quería que la imagen política de Seiya se viera amedrentada, por un accidente. Más, si el partido al que representaba era el partido conservador de Japón.

Mediante una gran movida de prensa nos casamos en "secreto" una semana más tarde. Los diarios levantaron artículos y artículos contando de nuestro amor, una historia de amor del siglo XXI. Juntos desde niños y juntos para el resto de nuestras vidas, otros hablaban de la planificación de meses que tenía nuestra ceremonia. Y de los increíbles acuerdos de silencio que habíamos hecho para que nadie arruinara la boda. _–Nadie fue tan "estúpido" como para pensar que ¡NOS ESTABAMOS CASANDO DE APURO!-._ Chiba no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado Seiya sobre el casamiento, pero nos brindó su apoyo en cada instante.

Dos semanas después de la boda pasó.

Me levanté sintiéndome terriblemente molesta. Habíamos discutido toda la noche con Seiya _–No era que no nos amaramos, lo hacíamos. Pero ya no era amor de pareja, la nuestra era una relación de amigos con beneficios. Estar casados, desde el día uno, nos había resultado fatal.-_ Recuerdo que no me alcanzaron las piernas para llegar al baño, cuando tuve la primera sensación de pérdida.

Chiba llegó corriendo y se metió al baño sin siquiera preguntar al entrar. Sólo sé que él se hizo cargo de todo, llamó pidió una ambulancia, buscó mi ropa y me la llevó hasta el baño. _–Una hermosa vista mía, sentada en el inodoro sólo con mi camiseta de dormir, pero a él no le importó.-_ Me quitó la ropa de dormir y me vistió _–Nueva imagen, yo desnuda en el inodoro, mientras Chiba me ponía hasta la ropa interior. Por cierto, es muy hábil vistiendo y desvistiendo mujeres- _Buscó en el botiquín hasta encontrar algodón, para poder hacerme una "toallita" y retener la hemorragia. Cuando llegó la ambulancia ya me había tomado en brazos y me bajaba por las escaleras. Lo último que recuerdo fue verlo sentado a mi lado tratando de ubicar a Seiya.

Cuando me desperté los ojos azules de Seiya estaba rojos de tanto llorar _–En ese instante hubiese dado lo que sea por consolarlo, y lo hice. Me incorporé lentamente, a pesar de sus negativas a que lo hiciera, lo abracé, le dije cuanto lo quería y lo importante que era en mi vida.- _Y de pronto caí, y comprendí lo que había pasado.

Lloré abrazada a Seiya, lloré durante días, hasta que él no pudo soportarlo más _–Algo que jamás le voy a reprochar, vivió casi una semana encerrado conmigo en nuestro cuarto. No puedo negar que él estaba tan ilusionado como yo con nuestro hijo. Pero también sé que él necesitaba tiempo para curarse.-_ Chiba había recibido una propuesta para que alguien de su banca fuera a trabajar a Moscú por unos dos meses, y esa fue la oportunidad que tomó Seiya.

El primer mes de su ausencia fue de auto descubrimiento para mí. Mi vida no se terminaba por la pérdida del embarazo, pero mi matrimonio con Seiya sí. Era lo justo para los dos, sin importar lo buenos que éramos en la cama. Habían cosas que tenían mayor peso, como el amor. Al final del mes lo vi por primera vez...

**_Soy ese vicio de tu piel  
que ya no puedes desprender,  
soy lo prohibido._**

Chiba estaba cortando el pasto, las sesiones ordinarias del Congreso habían terminado y él disfrutaba de sus merecidas vacaciones. El sol acariciaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, la gotas de sudor corrían verticalmente por su espalda hasta perderse dentro su sus pantalones.

Nunca fui tan consiente de un cuerpo, ni del mío mismo. Sentía la necesidad de recorrer el mismo camino que las gotas de sudor y perderme entre sus piernas. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a cado movimiento que él daba. Se inclinó y me regaló la más majestuosa vista de su trasero, y no pude más que imaginar mis manos sobre sus muslos acariciándolos e incitándolo para que me penetre más fuerte.

Ya no podía respirar, sentía mis pezones duros y sensibles, el calor anidándose en mi vientre y la maravillosa sensación de humedad, preparándome para darle la bienvenida a él. Podía imaginarlo sobre mí y dentro de mí, sabía que él sería de lo más delicioso en mí boca. Es más, sabía qué quería hacerle con mi boca.

_**Soy esa fiebre de tu ser  
que te domina sin querer,  
soy lo prohibido.**_

Durante casi 2 meses no había sentido ningún deseo por Seiya, pero ahora estaba completamente encendida por Chiba, por la necesidad de estar con él. De ser de él... Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar los pensamiento libidinosos, ese hombre por el que estaba babeando, era MÍ familia... _–Otra vez volví a comprender lo mismo que había descubierto cuando era chica, él para mí era TODO.-_

Sabía cómo volver al frío, leyendo trivialidades en revistas del corazón. Pero de pronto mi mirada paró con una nota a Chiba, la leí como siempre, me encantaba después molestarlo con sus declaraciones. El soltero número uno de Japón era muy serio, y odiaba esas entrevista, pero debía darlas.

El artículo hablaba de su viudez y como seguía adelantes con los deseos de su difunta esposa en cuanto a la ayuda a los niños en Japón y en el mundo. La importancia de la política en su vida, y de cómo disfrutaba en su puesto, de la felicidad de contar con su hermano dentro de su equipo. Y de los grandes proyectos que Seiya iba a emprender, él iba a ser el primero en ser Primer Ministro de Japón menor de 40 años. Y Chiba sabía que su hermano lo iba a conseguir.

Por último en la nota lo felicitaban por el casamiento de su hermano, por haberse casado con la heredera de los Tsukino. Chiba cordialmente agradeció al periodista, pero era la frase final lo que me dejó helada. Decía "La considero como mi hija".

Dios era lo más asqueroso que había hecho en mi vida, había fantaseado con el hombre que me veía como una nena. Él se sentía mí papá. No supe cómo pero me quedé mirando el éter, lo siguiente que vi fue a Chiba a mi lado. Secando mis lágrimas _–Ni sabía cuando había empezado a llorar.-._

**-¿Qué hacés desvestida por la casa?-** Me preguntó extrañado.

_-Lo que era perfectamente lógico, sabiendo que yo jamás bajaba con mi ropa de dormir. Pero no pude responderle.- _

**-Mmm... A ver desde distinto ángulo. ¿Qué hacés durmiendo con una camisa mía?-** Ahora parecía divertido.

**-¿Tu camisa? No ésta es de Seiya.-** Todavía seguía perdida, el olor de su piel me estaba intoxicando, todavía podía verla brilla por el sudor. ¿Así se vería su piel después de hacer el amor? -_Quise golpearme a mí misma, la nena estúpida seguía con fantasías eróticas sobre su "papi". No pude reprimirme y se lo pregunté.-_ **–¿Realmente me ves como si fuera tu hija?-**

**-Jamás, de dónde sacaste eso.- **Me preguntó descolocado, pero no podía reaccionar con normalidad, sólo pude señalarle con el dedo.

Él vio la revista y lanzó un improperio, algo no muy común en él.** –Yo no dije eso Serena, tendrías que saber que yo no te veo así. Yo... Yo...- **Se interrumpió de golpe.

**-¿Vos cómo me ves?, necesito saberlo. Por favor, la verdad. Jamás nos mentimos, no lo hagas ahora.-** Lo vi desplomarse en el sillón junto a mí, se tomó las manos y tapó sus ojos.

**-Después de esto, no creo que vuelvas a confiar en mí. Pero nunca te mentí y no voy a hacerlo. Serena, yo te veo como estás ahora, increíblemente hermosa. Sin necesidad de una gota de maquillaje, o sin el más caro de los vestido. Mi cuerpo completo sabe que debajo de mi camisa estás desnuda, puedo ver el contorno de tus senos y tus pezones están empujando la seda. No me permito preguntarme si llevás una tanguita, porque mi cuerpo está tan duro por vos que si sé que no llevás nada, no sé si pueda contenerme. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro de que no te veo como una hija?-**

Y lo fue, nunca fui rápida para nada en mi vida. Pero de un segundo para el otro me encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, comiéndome su boca. Sabía a pecado y no me importaba. Lo necesitaba, me urgía sentirlo a él.

Las manos de Chiba se deslizaron primero por mi espalda, jamás apartando mi beso, lo aceptaba completamente. Hacía los gemidos más increíblemente eróticos que jamás había escuchado y sólo estaba frotando mi cuerpo con el de él.

Llegó a mis muslos y volvió para arriba, hasta introducir sus manos dentro de su camisa y comprobar con placer que no tenía nada abajo de ella. Separó sus labios de los míos y me miró. Por primera vez en mi vida vi sus ojos brillantes y desbordantes de lujuria.

Por esos ojos yo iba a ir al infierno y no me importaba.

**-Tenemos que parar Serena, si no voy a terminar haciéndote el amor acá.-** Me dijo antes de volver a atacar mi boca.

Cuando pude saberme de él lo supe, lo quería y no me importaba acostarme con el hermano de mi marido. **–Darien.-** Por primera vez usé su nombre, y él pareció deleitarse con ese simple acto. **–Quiero hacerte el amor.- **Esas palabras bastaron para crear el infierno...

**_Soy esa noche de placer,  
la de la entrega sin papel,  
soy tu castigo._**

Volaron los botones de la camisa que vestía, Darien rió y dijo que tenía derecho a romperla ya que era de él. Observó mi cuerpo desnudo, perdido en sí mismo me acarició. Fue un toque tan sutil, parecía estar venerando mi desnudez. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus caricias de con timidez, pero sobre todo deseo.

No podía creer que lo que provocaba en él. Lo veía temblar cada vez que deslizaba sus manos por mi pecho, como si de algo irreal se tratase. Nada me pareció en la vida tan erótico como ver caer cada una de las ataduras que tenía Darien.

Y como me gustaba decir su nombre, cada vez que lo hacía se escapaba un suave jadeo de mis labios, y él me sonreía más. Llegó a tomar mis pechos en sus manos, acariciándolos, provocándolos hasta hacer de mis pezones picos duros. Esta vez lo vi sonreír con maldad, sin perder un segundo deslizó su lengua por ellos y luego se introdujo uno en la boca para torturarme más.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello, presionándolo suavemente para que siguiera. Nada en el mundo se sentía tan bien como estar desnuda sobre él. Mis caderas se mecían al mismo ritmo su pelvis lo hacía. Mi entrepierna se rozaba con la áspera tela del jean que Darien todavía llevaba puesto, pero era la dureza de su cuerpo y no la de la cremallera la que sentía frotándose en mí.

**_Porque en tu falsa intimidad,  
en cada abrazo que le das  
sueñas conmigo._**

Solté una de mis manos de su cabello, mientras él seguía concentrado en mis pechos, y la deslicé por su torso, sintiendo cada músculo de su pecho y su abdomen. Hasta que encontré su cinturón. La urgencia tomó lugar, quería que estuviera dentro mí ya. No necesitaba un momento romántico, lo necesitaba a él así como estaba, lujurioso y desesperado por mí, como yo por él.

Dejó, lo que con magistral perfección, estaba haciendo, y con fuerza se despojó del maldito cinturón. Sentía su pecho inflándose por su agitada respiración, estaba completamente embelesada por esa furia sensual que emanaba. Dios, sabía que ese momento iba a ser el más erótico de mi vida, pero ni siquiera podía imaginar que Darien conseguiría dejarme tan excitada.

Sentía mi propia humedad deslizándose dentro de mí, mi cuerpo ya aceptaba su rudeza y se preparaba para él. Iba a ser una única embestida, profunda y completa, iba a lograr que gritara por él.

Sonreía triunfante, y cuando lo hacía parecía un nene grande. Sabía que estaba al borde del delirio y estaba encantado. Se tomó tiempo y se separó de mí, se levantó del sillón y extendió su mano. La tomé enseguida, y me llevó a su cuarto.

**_Soy el pecado que te dio  
nueva ilusión en el amor,  
soy lo prohibido._**

Era completamente negro, paredes, pisos, muebles y sábanas de seda. Me tomó en sus brazos para luego arrojarme a la cama, no pude evitar reír. Se puso delante de mí mirándome, ya a esa altura la camisa había quedado en el sofá. Comenzó a quitarse los pantalones lentamente, fijando su mirada en la mía, como esperando que me arrepintiera.

Cuando cayeron, no pude evitar contener la respiración al verlo, estaba duro y listo para mí. Era perfecto, grande y grueso, iba a robarme gritos al entrar y los dos lo sabíamos. Se acercó a la cama y me tiró de las piernas para arrastrarme a donde él quería.

Cuando me acomodó deslizó sus dedos entre mis rizos y comenzó a descender, hasta encontrarse con mi cuerpo preparado para él. Continuó la exploración de sus dedos con su boca haciéndome gritar su nombre y pedirle más, y más. Se concentró en mi clítoris mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de mí.

El primer orgasmo fue devastador, no podía respirar, sólo quería que esa sensación se prolongara más. Darien rápidamente se colocó encima de mí, cubriendo mi cuerpo lánguido por el orgasmo, con su febril y duro cuerpo.

La estocada fue perfecta, dura, potente y profunda. Grité su nombre una y otra vez, mientras él me embestía furiosamente. Quería tocarlo completamente, recorrer sus músculos mientras se flexionaban por el movimiento, me di el gusto de aferrarme a sus muslos y presionarlo contra mí.

Sus labios vagaban por mi boca, mandíbula, cuello. Estaba en todos lados, calentando y extendiendo cada sensación. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó de nuevo, con un orgasmo todavía mayor al anterior. Sentí como mis músculos ordeñaban el pene de Darien y lo vi llegar también a él al clímax. Lo sentí desbordarse cálidamente en mi interior, sentí el latido de nuestros corazones tratando de volver a la normalidad y el calor de su piel sobre la mía.

Pero fue la ausencia de remordimiento lo que me llamó la atención, miré a Darien sobre mí. Vi sus ojos, su sonrisa, su imagen fue lo más perfecto que existía. Era tan íntimo y maravilloso estar así, con él todavía dentro mío. Que no puede evitar con confesarle y confesarme la verdad.

**-Te Amo Darien...**

**_Soy la aventura que llegó  
para ayudarte a continuar  
en tu camino._**

El siguiente mes pasó, desde ese día no había abandonado la cama de Chiba. Volvía una y otra vez a buscarlo. Me dediqué a estudiar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no quedó nada sin recorrer. No era suficiente tenerlo sólo en la cama, lo había asaltado en cada rincón de la casa. Chiba tenía una resistencia maravillosa a pesar de ya no ser un "jovencito" como él decía. Igual respondía a cada encuentro con la misma pasión que yo, no eran suficientes las horas del día para terminar de agotar la necesidad uno del otro.

El día de la vuelta de Seiya estaba yo estaba llena de expectativas. Sentía miles de mariposas en mi estómago, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba hasta que oí su voz desde el aeropuerto.

No me alcanzaron las piernas para correr a su encuentro. Salté a sus brazos y nos besamos _–Imagen: un beso de telenovela, la boca me quedó tan hinchada que parecía la de Angelina Jolie-_ Cuando necesitamos aire, nos separamos. Seiya miró a Chiba que estaba esperando desde en la puerta.

Sin salir de encima de él, nos fuimos dentro de la casa. Seiya me había traído millones de regalos, no todos aptos para menores de edad. Pero Chiba no pudo sacarme la vista de encima cuando saqué de su envoltorio un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior con su liguero a juego. Volví a besar a Seiya, es más no podía dejarlo, lo había extrañado mucho, además se veía tan distinto. Esa noche tenía que confesarle lo que había pasado.

Salimos a cenar afuera, a mi restaurante favorito. No podíamos parar de reír al escuchar las anécdotas de Seiya. _–Realmente era terrible, dos meses después de estar viviendo en el mismo lugar, se perdía siempre que quería llegar a la Plaza Roja. Sólo a mi Seiya podía pasarle algo así.-._ Chiba se retiró antes de comer el postre.

Cuando llegamos a casa estábamos un tanto borrachos, no paramos de besarnos y reírnos. Las escaleras fueron un reto, más si estábamos tratando de sacarnos la ropa mientras caminábamos _–Advertencia, no practicar esto en casa, es muy peligroso.-_ Caímos riendo en la cama uno encima del otro. En ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

**-Tenemos que hablar-** Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

_**Soy ese beso que se da  
sin que se pueda comentar,  
soy ese nombre que jamás  
fuera de aquí pronunciarás.**_

10 años después...

Seiya fue electo Primer Ministro, a los 36 años. El representante de un país, más joven en los anales de la historia. Como su esposa estuve a su lado, como siempre junto a él. Y por supuesto también Chiba. El perfecto cuadro familiar.

Hace 2 meses Chiba dejó su puesto en el Congreso. Se fue a vivir su retiro voluntario a los 46 años, destino La Polinesia.

Hace 18 horas que firmé la sentencia de divorcio, ya no es necesario seguir jugando al matrimonio perfecto. Kakyuu tenía la necesidad de vivir su matrimonio felizmente y se merecía los niños que llevaban posponiendo con Seiya desde hacía ya 10 años. De Rusia con Amor dice la famosa película de James Bond, porque seguirlo a Seiya y vivir 10 años en la clandestinidad de nuestro hogar, había sido una dura prueba para los cuatro. Pero lo habíamos superado y éramos felices.

Lo vi no más al salir del puente. A sus 46 años seguía siendo hermoso, las canas lo hacían ver tan sexy, y los anteojos más. Sus camisas seguían marcando su musculoso cuerpo _–Me jacto de ser responsable, al menos, de todo el ejercicio nocturno.- _Me tiré a sus brazos y lo besé con locura, por primera vez en 10 años éramos libres para hacer lo que quisiéramos delante de todo el mundo.

Hace 2 minutos Darien no para de besar mi vientre desnudo, en 7 meses vamos a ser papás...

_Hay veces que lo prohibido es exactamente lo que uno necesita para vivir..._

_**Soy ese amor que negarás  
para salvar tu dignidad,  
soy lo prohibido.**_

* * *

_**Dedicado a Eliz, Gaby, Aurea y Rachel.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Desde Toby con Ash, **_

_**en la cama de al lado Talon y en los pies de la cama Fury**_

_Hola a Todas, si no sé que delirio en rama me agarró y escribí este one shot medio raro. Pero estoy feliz con el resultado y espero que les guste. Les mando millones de besos a todas y ahora me voy a la cama. Prometo firmemente mañana trabajar con el Chap nuevo de Sus Ojos. _

_La canción es de Roberto Cantoral y la versión que yo escuché y recomiendo es la de Joan Manuel Serrat. _

_**Besotes Suyi**_


End file.
